fracturefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
There are over 20 weapons Fracture.Here is a list of them. Guns The character can only carry two guns with him on each map. Invader Shotgun A close-quarters combat-specific shotgun used by Pacifacan Invaders. An extremely short ranged weapon, with a large spread of rounds fired with each shot. Point blank shots to the head or the weak spots are lethal. Shells per round: 6 Max shells: 18 (+12 in reserve) UD-M1 Bulldog Rifle The Bulldog is the standard-issue lightweight, high rate of fire assault rifle; the first things recruits get their hands on. Its very popular with Alliance infantry. Plus it includes a holographic sight for improved accuracy. Suffers reticle bloom as fire is sustained, reducing the accuracy. Rounds per Clip: 24 Total Ammunition Capacity: 288 (12 Clips) Bangalore Rocket Launcher The Bangalore utilises the subsonic terrain deformation within its long range capable explosive warhead rounds. Carried by Pacifican Hydras as well as Spike Hydras. Pacifacan Rhino The Rhino projectile aggregates particulate matter around a microscopic-biological core, which is held in suspension in a molten basalt interior.This life form, genetically engineered to sense EM emissions from a human life-form exponentially increases the amount of particular matter protecting it once the weapon is fired.When mobile it seeks out human life -forms and eventually explodes. Its downsides include the small magazine capacity, its difficulty to aim. Capable of instantaneously killing a Sherman at point blank. Max charges: 5 Scorpion Sniper Rifle The Scorpion fires a NBP of nearly light-speed neutral atomic particles. These particles are subjected to hydrogen or deuterium gas, resulting in an enormous electrical charge which then ejects a beam of high-speed neutral atomic particles that literally heat the target from deep within using extremely high temperatures. This weapon is headshot capable, needless to say. Pacifacan Raptor Rifle Long-range, semi-automatic rifle mostly used by Pacifican Raptors. It holds 15 bullets per clip and has 45 bullets in reserve (60 bullets total). Less effective if used at short-range combat (make sure you know how to punch). UG-V Black Widow Alliance ordnance launcher which fires up to 6 sticky-bombs, which are detonated remotely by the user. Swapping the Black Widow with another weapon when grenades are primed will have the grenades explode. ALM-37 Deep Freeze Fires a blast/ray of super cold nitrogen which literally freezes enemies in their tracks for a limited amount of time. Can also be used to freeze the terrain for a while so that it cannot be deformed. This is handy when crossing 'rivers' of the deadly XP-61 toxin (i.e. Raise the terrain; then freeze it to make the 'stepping stone' last longer. Frozen enemies shatter when killed, but the shots themselves do no damage. Use against Bollas is less effective because of the much shortened thaw time. ST-4 Torpedo Launcher The ST-4 fires a subterranean torpedo that explodes either by remote detonation, or when it hits an enemy or fixed object (A building, a pipe, etc.) Pacifacan Machine Gun Basically the Pacifacan version of the Alliance Bulldog except yellow and a bit bulkier due to the added feature of a bracing stock. Unavailable in multiplayer. Category:weapons